Blazblue Fairytales
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: All of your beloved Blazblue characters in a fantasic fairytale adventure. There will be multiple fairytale stories in this so look foward to this adventure!
1. Chapter 1 vol 1: Mirrors

_**Blazblue FairyTales**_

_Chapter 1 vol 1: Mirrors_

Once upon a time in a mythical realm of Blazblue,

lived three young children in an old church.

The children lived a very blissful life together in that little old church...

Although, little did they know that a darkness was heading their way.

Ready to devourer all the happiness in its path.

* * *

"Hmm? She's the perfect vessel... fit for a queen. Don't you think... Phantom?" The man with green spiky hair grinned as he and the clocked figure stood for a far observing the young girl playing with her two older brother's. "We just need to show her what life can be like as a... beautiful queen." The man called Rumpelstiltskin let out a quite manic cackle before disappearing into a puff of smoke along with Phantom.

And when the siblings least expect it... he striked, showing no mercy.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin walked up to the frighten little blonde haired girl, who lived on the ground, quivering in fear. The girl could barely breathe, although she was more worried about what the green haired man planned to do to her. He then proceeded to kneel down beside the girl... brushing the ash and dirt off of her face as he gave her a tender smile. "Don't worry my dear... I shall grant you a present of a life time!" He murmured before teleporting away with the girl in his arms.

* * *

About an hour later the girl woke up again, coughing her guts up as she looked around to see that she was in a underground cabin, there was no more fire, no screaming, no death... no brothers.

"Welcome deary!" Rumple greeted as he walked up to the girl, who was lying in a bed.

The girl gasped as he came closer. She then sat up in bed, cowering in her sheets.

"Now don't be alarmed, sweetie. I'm here to give you a present... one you'll never forget." Rumple chimed as the girl looked at him with wide eyes.

"A... present?!" She muttered out as she stared at the man with the yellow hood on.

"Yes, a present!" He replied with a smirk as she slowly crawled closer to him.

"No... I don't need a gift from y-y-y-you!" The girl screamed, remembering the man in front of her burned down her house and took her away from her brothers.

"Well what if you were to become a queen?" Rumple questioned with a sly stare.

"Huh?!"

"But of course.. you'll need to look like a queen, first!" He said as he brought out a huge mirror in front of the girl. She then looked at her reflection in shock. The person in the mirror that should have been her was a young women who had violet hair and ruby red eyes. Instead of the usual emerald eyes and blonde hair.

She step back and grabbed some strains of her now purple hair and brought it up to her face. It was no trick... her eyes were really amazed that her appearance had changed. She couldn't help but admire her appearance in the mirror.

"Why don't you ask it how pretty you are?" Rumple suggested.

She then cleared her throat as she chanted, " Mirror, mirror in thy hand... who is the fairest of them all?" Her reflection then lent out of the mirror as it reached close to her and chanted back.

"You are, you are... You are the fairest of them all!" It replied in the exact same voice as the young girl.

The women then teased the mirror by replying the same question with it chanting the same answer as before back to her.

She then gave a twirl before standing in front of the man. "Oh, how could I ever thank you? What's your name?" She asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" He replied.

"Not your fairytale allies, your real name?"

"Yukki... Yukki Terumi!"

"I'm in your debt, eternally!" She bowed before her savior.

* * *

Due in a ten years later period the young girl became the Imperator of the world, a type of Queen above all other royalty. One of the unique kingdoms she ruled over was the twelve kingdoms of the Duodecim, each family of royals helped the Imperator to run those twelve said kingdoms. Although little did the peaceful kingdoms know, that there was a darkness slowly growing inside of their beloved queen.

The young Imperator walked into a room full of mirrors that reflected every angle of the room, including her. She stood there admiring her beauty, before chanting. "Mirror, mirror on the wall… Who is the fairest of them all?"

A moment later all the reflections of her in the mirrors leaned out towards her mimicking back to her with her very own voice, "You are.. you are… You are the fairest of them all!" The images replied back to her question before leaning back into the mirror's, returning to be just mere reflections of hers.

She then gave the mirrors a devilish smirk before exiting the room from a secret passage. While remembering the man who bestowed her with this gift of inhuman beauty.

* * *

A/N: Yeah trying something really different, I actually was palnning this story for a long time now but I never got around to it until my good friend, RagingChimera92, gave me inspreration and motivation to give me that one push into making this so thank you for that! But as always please feel free to review, I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you guys next time!


	2. Ch 2 vol 1: A child born from a dream

Blazblue FairyTales

Chapter 2 vol 1: A child born from a dream

* * *

A young women with pinkish red hair opened the window of the small cottage to get a proper look at nature's mysterious beauty. The house was covered with flowers all over it, ranging from a different verity of flowers.

Her gaze then fell to the ground where fallen white cheery blossom pedals had fallen, with the occasionally Camellia flower that fallen in the patch of white. The two colors contrasted nicely, the pure white against the bright magenta red Camellia pedals.

"Imagine a child with skin that glow's as white as blossoms and hair as red as those Camellia flowers." She wondered to herself out loud as she continued to stare at nature's beauty.

And exactly nine months later... she got her wish, but every wish comes with a cost!

* * *

The baby was rather beautiful, she had pale white skin with crimson colored hair and sapphire colored eyes to complete her radiant look.

Her father, the king of the Yayoi kingdom. Held his daughter up high as he carefully danced around the room with the little girl in his hands. While the baby's mother said in her bed, giggling away as she watched her husband dancing with glee.

Her father then stood still as he glanced at the silent young girl. "Her name should be..." He began.

"...Snow White..." Her mother cheered with delight. She then took a moment to imagine her daughter's beauty in a couple of years' time, youthful and fair she imagined.

Although despite this being the happiest moment in lady Yayoi's life... it was also quiet heartbreaking for her husband.

Slowly the dark clouds in the late night sky began to cover the moon, causing the land to become darkened. As Snow White's mother slowly began to have her life fade away.

"So what should her real name be?" He asked, while looking to the now covered moon. Not realizing what was happening to the girl's mother.

Drawing her last breath, the lady said. "...Tsubaki..." Her hand then dropped down beside her as she left this world.

Tsubaki's father only then notice that his wife wasn't breathing. Immediately he place Tsubaki down in her crib as he then rushed over to his wife.

"Nagisa!" He called her name as he gentle shook the lifeless vessel of a body. "Nagisa... NAGISA!" He screamed out as tear's flooded down from his orange colored eyes, as he mourned over his wife. Even little Tsubaki began to cry...

* * *

It was one of the most struggling days of his life and to make things worse was since he and his wife decided to give birth to Tsubaki away from opened eyes. He was trapped there without any sort of transportation and unfortunately since Tsubaki's mother had passed away the king had no milk for her to drink.

After finally making his decision, he decided to travel on foot through the snow storm in search for the nearest village. After putting on a huge clock and wrapped Tsubaki up in a warm blanket, he began his journey through the snow.

He walked on and on for hours on end in the never ending blizzard in search of the one item that can save his daughter from starvation. Slowly the blizzard began to eat away what little hope then desperate man had and gradually... he gave up hope. Losing his way in the storm in muttered out, "I'm sorry Nagisa... I have failed you... I'm..." With that, the man dropped to his knees and fell onto his side. Still holding the young infant in his arms he began to slowly lose consense.

Two tears leaked out of his closed eyes and fell to the ice covered ground beneath him. A moment later the ice beside the fallen king began to crack as a figure emerged from the once solid frozen ice.

The figure stayed quiet as he looked at his cold blue hands in wonder. _'I'm free?' _He then turned his gaze to the king who laid silently beside him, who was still holding the crying baby in his frozen arms.

After a while the king finally opened his eyes once again, the first thing he saw was a man with a yellow cloaked hood on staring at him. The king quickly sat up as he asked, "Who are you?"

"What do you need?" He asked back.

"Huh?!"

"You have given me my freedom... what I do I exchange you, for my liberty?" The man asked, expressionless.

The king then looked at his frail young daughter, then looked at the man in the cloak. "Milk... my baby needs milk!" The king begged.

The man then reached into his cloak, grabbing out a small bottle of warm milk. He then reached it out to the king offering it to him. "Milk." He mumbled.

He then grabbed the milk off the mysterious man and then placed the rubber teat into his daughter's toothless mouth. "Whoa, slow down Snow... drink it slowly!" The father warned his infant, before she heed his warning and then began to slowly drink the warm succulent milk.

"Thank you, you save my baby's life!"

"What else do you need?" The cloaked man asked with a blank expression.

"I need my wife back!" The king begged.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot raise the dead." The man replied. "However I can return you to your kingdom!" The man snapped his frozen blue fingers and teleported the King and his daughter back to their kingdom.

The man then sat there for a few minutes before mumbling. "There is one more wish I can give you... use it wisely."

* * *

-Many years later-

Snow White had finally grown up into a fine young women with extraordinary beauty.

Today was a special day for the current twelve family heads and the next in lines. They had all come to the Imperators castle for a royal celebration of ten years of peace between the thirteen kingdoms. Yes, even the Imperator gets her own exclusive kingdom.

For once the princess Snow White dressed properly instead of her usual boyish looking attire. Her nails were painted in a silvery white and a sparkly red pattern. Her hair had been tied up into a bun with a little tiara sitting on top of her head. She also wore some make-up for once; she had blood red lipstick and silvery eye shadow.

Her outfit was just as stunning and gorgeous as her face. It was a tight strapless white gown with a dark purple styled body suit underneath. It had golden breast plates on it, along with a gold belt with a golden crest on it. It also had detachable sleeves with gold cuffs to hold it into place, while the translucent silver material hung freely below. Her shoes were golden plated slippers and her little crown that she wore on her head had the same crest as the belt. Finally to finish off her looks, she wore a little gold heart shaped locket around her neck that was given to her on one of her birthdays from her childhood friend.

Gracefully, she walked through the crowed, searching for her childhood friend. On her search through the crowed, she was constantly being flocked by groups of young men asking her to dance with them. Being as polite as she could, she rejected their offers as she continued to search for her child friend.

Eventually she found her friend being flocked by a whole bunch of women. He looked rather distressed as he tried to get the girls to back off. But the minute he laid eyes on Snow White, his expression looked blissful.

"Snow White!" He called out as he shoved some of his fangirls out of the way, causing them to whine. But he didn't care, as long as Snow was there with him nothing else mattered to him.

Snow White's face blushed a crimson as she looked at her 'friend', who looked stunning in his attire. He was wearing a white fancy tunic top with black tights that were accompanied by blue leather boots. Around his waist was three small black belts and to finish off his princely look, he wore a blue cape with red linen on the inside with gold trimming on the edges. Of course, he too, also wore a small crown that was golden plated.

He was the first to speak up. "Umm, you look... b-beautiful, Snow." He said as he tried his best not to blush.

Snow white then replied nervously. "Aaa... you look... a-attractive too, Prince Charming." She teased slightly.

The man whom she was speaking to was known for his allies, grunted in displeasure from the ridiculous 'nick name'.

Snow white then lent up to Charming's ear and whispered into it, "Sorry, Jin. But you know in public we're aren't allowed to use our real names."

He then whispered back. "I know, Tsubaki." He then gently grabbed her hand in his as he lead her through the crowds of people and outside onto the balcony.

"The night sky is so beautiful." Tsubaki sighed happily as she gazed at the dark blue void with shimmering lights of silver above. While Jin turned his head away from the view, refusing to look at the moon above.

Tsubaki then looked at Jin with a sadden expression as she mumbled. "Jin..."

"Sorry... it's just-"

"Is that better?" She asked, before Jin turned his head to look at her. She was standing in his view of the moon, but that wasn't what gave Charming a shock.

"Whoa!" Charming stared wide eyed at his childhood friend. The moon that she was blocking behind her was glowing brightly enough to give Snow White a luminance glow behind her, making her look like a goddess.

Snow White couldn't help but to let out an giggle at Charming's discomfort.

"Y-you... are truly the fairest of them all." Prince Charming muttered out, without thinking. Upon realizing what he had just told Snow White, he turned his head away from her.. Denying any attraction he had towards her. "I-I mean to the... people's view... I-I of course have no good of judging beauty."

Although since it was a rare sight to see the usually cold Prince Charming blush, Snow White decided to continue teasing him to her hearts content.

* * *

Meanwhile the Imperator had gotten rather tried of the royal ball, so she decided to go to the mirror room to admire herself and her phenomenal beauty.

She walked through a empty dark hallway that was located to the right of the door to her royal bedchambers. She then walked up to the torch holder that was bolted into the wall, grabbing the torch she then turned it to the left of her. Once she heard a click some of the panels on the wall began to move off to the side, creating a new passage way.

She walked through the now open passage and entered the secret room on the other side. The room was full of mirror's, as she walked passed them and looked into each one of her reflections.

"Mirror, mirror... on the wall... Who is the fairest of them all?" She smiled as the reflections leaned out of them mirror replying.

"You are... you are... You are the fairest of them all." They replied, before turning back into a bunch of reflections.

"Oh, you're just saying that!" Saya replied in a pleased tone. She then walked up to another mirror and covered her eyes as she asked, "Mirror, mirror on the wall... who's the fairest of them all?"

The reflection then popped out for a minute as it replied. "You are, you are the fairest of them all."

The Imperator then ran into the middle of the room giggling as she quickly turned around, saying as fast as she could. "Mirror,mirroronthewallwho'sthefairestofthemall?!" She then let out a cackle of laughter as the mirrors replied.

"You are.. you are.. you are the fairest of them all." The reflections replied once more with the same usual motionless tone.

The Imperator grabbed her lip, pulling it down and with another finger on her left pulled her eye to the side. With the right hand she pushed up her nose, making it look like a pigs nose and then with her pinky she reached up and pulled her eye brow to the middle. She then asked in a haggish sounding voice. "Mirraw, mirraw on thv wall. Who's the fawrest wof them all." She asked, with a distorted voice.

The reflections once again, leaned out of the mirror and replied. "You are, you are, you are the fairest of them all." Their voices echoed around and around the room as the Imperator let out an insane row of laughter and cackles.

Although, her blissful time was cut short when a man with silver spiked hair walked into the room. He was wearing an hunter's styled uniform with the exception of a red jacket over the fully jet black clothing. He also had a satchel on his back full of arrow's and a large sword that hung lower on his back.

"Hunter." The Imperator greeted in a serious tone.

"Milady, I've completed my task." The hunter replied as he scratched the back on his head.

"Good... I'm glad you serve me well.." She replied.

The hunter then knelt before the queen as he looked at her with his ruby and emerald eyes. One of those said eyes, the red one was all purple and puffed up around the eye. "Is there anything else you wish me to see too?" He asked.

"No... your free to go." She replied coldly.

The hunter then nodded silently as he left the room, leaving the Imperator alone in her own void of madness.

* * *

Chapter 2 vol 1: A child born from a dream end

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because only expect the story to get more better and exciting from here and on. Anyways, as always please leave a review, it's very much appreciated. And, I'll try to update ASAP. Good day/Night to you all.


	3. Ch 3 vol 1: Can't handle the truth

**Blazblue FairyTales**

**Chapter 3 vol 1: Can't handle the Truth**

* * *

"Jin?" Snow White spoke in a gentle tone.

"Yes, Tsubaki?" Charming replied.

"To being fairest of them all, are you referring as in beauty or-"

Before finishing her sentence Charming placed a few fingers on her red lips, silencing her.

"Don't get me wrong your beautiful appearance wise, but..."

"But?"

"Your kind, generous, sweet, neutering, noble and brave. That's what I was mainly referring to." He replied as he watched Snow's face tinge red with her eyes going watery.

"D-do you really mean that!?" She gasped in surprise, by his opinion of her.

"Of course I do, you have got a rather cute personality too." He gave her a smile that fitted his name perfectly, since it usually melted any maidens heart.

Snow felt a powerful heart beat in her chest as she replied. "I love your personality too."

"You like a man with a frozen heart?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

She then gave Charming a hug as she replied in a loving tone. "With most people, yes, your heart is frozen. But with me... I'm privilege to see your heart melt."

Letting out a chuckle as he returned the hug, Charming said. "Well, unlike everyone else you never judged me... at all. I'm just returning the favor."

Snow White stayed quiet as she enjoyed the warmth of Prince Charming's hug... While she could.

* * *

After quite some time the Imperator returned to the ball. Everyone there seemed to being in enjoying themselves with all the chatter and laughter, along with the beautiful dancing that was taking place.

As the Imperator strolled through the excited crowd, she was greeted by various members of the duodecim. "Good evening, Imperator." The king of the Yayoi kingdom greeted.

The Imperator stopped walking for a moment, greeting the king with a small curtsy. "Good evening, Sir Yayoi." She greeted back with a sweet smile.

"How is our lovely hostess on this fine evening?" He asked politely.

"I am well, thank you." She replied in a sweet tone.

Although before the Imperator could continue her conversation, Prince Charming and Snow White returned to the ball. Grabbing nearly the attention of everyone in the room as the two began to dance together in the spot light.

"Oh, my... how beautiful." One of the Queens of the duodecim said out loud.

"Those two kids certainly grew up beautifully." Another one commented.

"The princess of the Yayoi kingdom is truly gorgeous, not to mention how handsome the prince looks." The next heir of the Gokuzuki family, whispered to her friend, who was standing in front of the Imperator.

Although, her friend's reply was what triggered the Imperator's slightly growing jealously.

"Yeah, princess Snow White is way more fairer then the Imperator. Hell, her beauty can't even be compared to the princess' beauty." She whispered back, oblivious to the Imperator's blood red eyes glaring at her.

After cursing some words silently underneath her breath, the Imperator left the ball silently. Slipping out without anyone noticing as she slowly made her way back to the mirror room.

* * *

Once she entered she very slowly strolled passed the mirrors, looking a little concerned as she looked at her reflections. "Mirror... mirror...o-on the wall... W-w-who is the fairest...of them all?" She asked with a worried tone, afraid of what their reply would be.

This time when the figures leaned out of the mirror they all had camellia red hair and piercing sapphire eyes. They then replied in a different voice. "Not you... not you... not you! I am... I am... I am the fairest of them all!" The mirror continued to chant as the Imperator let out a gasp.

"T-the child?!" She stared at the mirrors in disbelief. She then grunted. "It's impossible..." Her face twitched with anger, before she growled, "Is it a joke?!" Although, she failed to get a reply... well one she wanted.

"I'm the fairest of the fairest of them all... I'm the fairest of them all... I'm the only fairest one... I am the fairest of them all... I am... I am... I AM!"

* * *

Meanwhile Snow White and Charming were having a very uncomfortable dance with everyone in the room watching them.

"T-they're not going to stop watching... are they?" Snow mumbled to Charming as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Want me to make then stop?" Charming growled as his face twitched with anger.

"No.. nono... I don't want you to smear the image of your name Charming." Snow replied, giving Charming a concerned look.

Letting out a sigh, he replied. "Fine! But could we at least leave? I can't take this anymore."

"Well... let's make our way outside then!" Snow suggested, before the two stopped dancing. Jin then wrapped his hand around Tsubaki's dainty little hand and then proceeded to lead her out of the ball room, into the royal garden.

Once they reached a seat near the rose bushes the two of them sat down, enjoying their peaceful surroundings.

"This is so much better than being watched by those damn vultures." Jin said out loud in a blissful tone.

"Oh, well that was quite mean. Jin, I know that was... frustrating. But you can't just go around calling them that!" Tsubaki scolded Jin in a quiet tone. She then lend her head against Jin's left shoulder as she let out a sigh. "But I can't blame you... We never get time to ourselves anymore."

"We're alone now." Jin mumbled, before turning his head towards Tsubaki. She then did the same, turning her head towards Jin's. They then held their gaze, emerald to sapphire as the two slowly moved their heads towards each other.

"Snow White?" They two paused, before retracting from one another. They then gazed at the man who interrupted them.

"Hunter?" Tsubaki said as she looked at the man in front of them with curiosity.

* * *

-A few minutes earlier-

"I'm the fairest of them all... I'm the fairest of them all..." The reflections kept repeating over and over again. As the Imperator laid face down on the floor, sobbing in despair of her 'cursed' fate.

But the moment the was a sound from another person entering the room the reflections disappeared, hiding back into the mirrors as the hunter Ragna walked in.

"Your highness, my beloved queen. My soul reason to exist!" He claimed as he knelt down in front of her. His red eye was glowing a blood red as he offered, "Please accept me as your servant and your champion! My life is yours, do with it as you will... Ask anything of me." Ragna begged, finally gaining the attention of the Imperator as she raised her head to look at him.

"Anything?" The queen asked as she let out an quiet huff.

"Anything at all, my lady." Ragna replied.

* * *

"Hunter?" Tsubaki said as she looked at the man in front of them with curiosity.

"The queen wishes to speak with you." Ragna asked Tsubaki, while giving Jin a glare.

"Now?" Tsubaki asked, looking worried.

"Yes, princess... She wishes to speak with you alone." The Hunter replied, as he stood there waiting for Tsubaki to come.

"I'll be waiting for you." Jin said as he nudged Tsubaki to go see the Imperator.

She then stood up from the seat and began to follow the hunter. As she followed the hunter, she became curious as to why they were walking away from the palace. "Where are we going?"

"To check the traps.." He simply replied.

"But you said the Imperator wanted to see me." Tsubaki noted.

"The queen craves rabbit stew for breakfast." He said with a smile.

"Now that's just stupid." Tsubaki said as she placed her hands onto her hips. "You know I'll just release the rabbits if there are any!" She giggled, "I'll just go to her myself." She said as she went to go towards the palace, only for Ragna to stand in her way.

"Hay, the queen says I need to escort you!" Ragna growled as he pointed Tsubaki towards the traps.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, Ragna." Tsubaki replied as she turned around and began walking towards the traps.

"...Maybe you should be." Ragna mumbled as he followed behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin stood with a torch in one hand as he looked around. His gaze fixed upon the row of camellia tree's, with their glowing red and white petals. They were truly beautiful as Tsubaki, he thought quietly to himself.

"Oh, it's the big bad wolf... and I'm just helpless little me!"

Jin turned to the sound of the Queens voice, seeing the young Imperator slowly walking towards him.

"Where's Snow?" He questioned, glaring at the Queen.

"Hmmm... not here!" She replied in a teasing tone.

Jin then paused for a moment, then calling out loud. "Snow White!"

"What do you want her for?" The Queen growled as she marched closer to Charming, causing him to take a few steps back in caution.

"What do you want me for?" He questioned as he took some more steps back.

"Hmm... guess!" She gave him a demonic grin, before he took off on her. Dropping the torch as he ran off into the darkness. "COME BACK IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" The Imperator shouted, only to be ignored. "Fine have it your way... foolish boy."

A little hand held mirror then flew into her hand, before she threw it towards the direction Charming went. The mirror swung around light reflections as it flew really fast. Each time the light reflection would hit something it turned and inanimate object to come to life. Just as it reached where Charming was the Imperator mumbled, "Your new life... as a fox.."

"Snow White! Snow White!? TSUBA-" As Jin called out his voice made little fox sounding whimpers as he kept running. His appearance was no longer a humans, he now had four legs and a long bushy tail...

"The perfect animal for a sly fox, don't you think?" She asked the hand held mirror as he returned to her hand. "Good night, sweet prince."

* * *

While that occurred to Prince Charming, Snow White had just released a poor scared rabbit from one of the rabbit traps. She was in the middle of giving the soft ball of fur a hug as Ragna brought out his dagger, slowly creeping up behind her. Once the rabbit saw the knife though in a panic it jumped out of Snow's arms, before she turned around to see what the problem was.

"Why?" She asked with sorrow as she gave the hunter a petrified look.

Ragna froze with his hand shaking. Looking into her eyes Ragna saw what he was about to commit... and at that moment a small chip of mirror slowly slid out of his right eye with a little trail of blood following it. "The Queen has ordered me to kill you but... I can't." He dropped his arm to the side as he ordered Snow to run. "She wants your heart, she'll have your heart. Run beautiful girl, RUN!"

Without another moment to spare, Snow shot up to her feet and ran towards the dark forest. As she ran as fast as she could she heard whispers and voices calling her name. She began to panic and it only got worse as she ran into a tree that tried to grab her. Letting out a scream of fear, Snow White back handed the tree to escape. Continuing to run for her life, while the hunter stayed back. Killing a pig from the small animal farm beside the castle. He took its heart and wrapped it around in cloth, hoping it would be enough to fool the Imperator.

* * *

Blazblue FairyTales

Chapter 3 vol 1: Can't handle the Truth End.

A/N: There you go... Chapter 3 finally, I'm sorry I'm taking a while to update any of my fics (especially Kagura's) But to be honest I felt like giving up on writing since I feel like I'm losing my touch but then again... I'm way too lazy to quit so, here I go. Doing my best to update each one of my fics. Anyways hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review it's very appreciated and I'll see you in the next update. Later! :)


	4. Ch 4 vol 1: Behind the Mirror

**Blazblue Fairytales**

**Vol 1- Chapter 4: Behind the Mirror**

* * *

Finally the sun raised into the baby blue sky, after hours of running. As Snow kept running she accidently tripped over onto a small bump in the ground, she then sat herself up as she stared into the dirt and grass. She brushed aside some of the grass and saw something in the dirt, she then picked up the object and brushed the dirt of it. Reading what had been carved into the snapped in half wooden object. Once she placed the object's broken pieces together it read, "B-beloved." She softly said, she then lifted her head up. Looking over a small stream to see a small cottage that was covered in various flowers. There was something about the cottage that seemed familiar.

Although her break got cut short, when she spotted from the corner of her eye a small orange fox, running towards her. Letting out a quiet gasp, Snow shot up to her feet and began to run for it again. Leaving the fox behind, letting out little whimpers as it watched Snow disappear in the distance.

* * *

The Queen sat in her bed, unwrapping something that was covered in some cloth. The Imperator let out a gasp of delight as her eyes lied onto the object in her hands. "Well done, you've completed your task... magnificently." She praised, before grabbing Ragna's hair, pulling him in for a kiss on the forehead.

"You may go!" She ordered as she let go of a petrified Ragna. He then ran out of the room, closing the door behind him as he let out a sigh fo relief.

A few minutes after Ragna left, the Imperator gradually made her way down the flight of stairs that lead her towards the royal kitchen.

"Good Morning, everyone!" She greeted as everyone stopped and stared at her like little frightened mice. The Imperator then proceeded to look around, asking. "Where's the stew pot?"

The main chef stayed quiet as he pointed to the large pot that was only a meter in front of the Imperator.

"Oh, there it is!" The Imperator exclaimed gleefully as she skipped over to it. Opening up the little cloth above the stew, causing the heart to fall into the boiling water below. She then turned around and handed the empty cloth to the chef, before taking her leave.

* * *

"Tsubaki...Jin!" The king of the Yayoi kingdom called out as he searched Jin's room, after searching his daughters first. To see if either of them were there, but to no avail... "Where is everyone?!" He asked himself in a quiet tone, before continuing to search for the two.

"Nope.. not here either!" The Imperator replied to King Yayoi's question, before stuffing her face into her breakfast.

The king let out an aggravated grunt as he went to continue searching, that was until the Imperator interrupted him.

"I'm sure the young love... birds are still... fluttering around somewhere. Why not take a short break and join me for some breakfast?" She offered hum the bowel of stew that was placed across from her.

"I'm not hungry." The king stated, before taking off.

The Imperator then growled in response. "Alright, but if you faint from hunger. Don't blame me!"

"Snow White... SNOW WHITE!" The king yelled out for the young princess as he walked through the elaborate garden. Although he stopped in his tracks as he came to the entrance of a huge hedge maze. _'They couldn't have-' _ He thought to himself, before entering the maze. He began to walk through the human sized puzzle in search for the young couple, not realizing that the entrance was slowly being concealed by huge thorny vines.

* * *

"My..my even with those chips of mirror in their eyes are still not so effective enough." The queen sighed as she stared at the bowel across from her.

_'Oh, well. Might as well kill time in the room of mirror's with my beloved "friends".' _She then hoped up from her chair and slowly made her way to the stairs and up them. Heading for the one room that she spent most of her days in...

* * *

_*Flash Back*_

_The young women wondered around her old burnt down home She just recently had a meeting with all the heads of the Duodecim and just couldn't convince any of them to blindly follow her rule._

_Gradually she made her way over to the mirror that she brought along with her. She then asked nervously, looking away from it. "Mirror__,__ mirror... on the wall..." She then paused for a moment, turning around slowly as she finished her question. "Who's the fairest of them all?" Just as she turned around to look at her reflection, she was startled from seeing Rumple's reflection in it. She then gasped as she swung around to see him a meter away from her._

_"Break it!" He commanded._

_"N-no!" She cried back, before grabbing the mirror, pulling it off and making a run for it. _

_"But it's the only way!" Rumple stated as he grabbed the Imperator, preventing him from leaving._

_"No!" She protested against his demands, while struggling against his firm grip on her arms._

_"They'll never blindly put their faith and dedication into you, unless you break it!"_

_"B-but how can I-" The girl stuttered._

_"Do it!" He ordered._

_"Oh, don't make me." She wined as she did her best to resist._

_"Now!" Rumple snapped bak, causing the girl to let out a screech of distress as she threw the mirror to the ground in defeat._

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screech at the top of her lungs as she threw it to the ground, watching it smash into a thousand pieces__._

_The chips of glass then rose into the air, floating above them high in the sky. They then vanished, reappearing in the sky's above the Imperator's castle garden, where all the heads of the Duodecim were._

_"My..my, she certainly was a pushy one!" The king of the Kisaragi kingdom, politely complained._

_"What's worse.. she made us eat some crappy 'cakes' of her's!" The head of the Mutsuki family spat on the ground in disgust of the foul tasting cakes._

_"Man, it's hot out here!" A child version of Charming grunted as he held a cape above him and Snow White. Shielding the two from the burning sun._

_"Y-yeah..." Snow panted, exhausted by the heat._

_"What's that?" One of the heads asked as he looked up to the sky, only to get hit in the eye by something. "Oww!?"_

_"Take cover!" One of the other heads screamed, only to get hit in the eye too._

_Snow White at that moment walked out from the cape to look up at the sky. "So pretty..." She mumbled as she saw a sparkly ray of multi colored lights fall from the sky._

_"Tsubaki!" Jin screamed as he tackle crashed her to the ground, throwing the blanket over them both for cover from the sharp chips of mirror._

_After every one of the heads got a chip into their eyes he remaining pieces returned to the Imperator. In front of her feet, forming a hand held mirror._

_"Pick it up." Rumple began. "That piece was left for you to keep..." Rumple said as he saw her happy face as she picked in up and looked at her reflection. "Have fun with your pawns my darling queen." Rumple mumbled as he threw his yellow hood over his spiky green hair, before taking his leave._

_*End Flash Back*_

* * *

"What pity it doesn't always work." She mumbled before opening the doors to the room of mirror's, before entering. She then walked in, past some of the mirror's with an evil grin tugging on her lips. "Mirror, mirror on the wall.." She paused for a moment to admire her beauty in one of the mirrors as she let out an pleased sigh. "Who is the fairest of them all?" She then took a step back, excited to hear the answer... although.

"Not you, not you, not you... I am, I am, I am... I'm the fairest of them all." The reflections replied, as they still held Tsubaki's appearance.

"What?... Your dead. Carcass on the forest floor, food for wolfs.." She denied what the mirrors were telling her. She then murmured in a low vile tone. "I ate your heart myself!"

As the mirrors continued chanting, the Imperator ran up to each one of the reflections, trying to swat them away the images. Only for her hand to go right through them. "Shut up, your dead!" She ordered as she swung her arms rapidly through each one. "Shut it! You're not pretty AT ALL!" She screamed at the last one as she tried to give it a bitch slap to the right cheek... but to no avail.

"Ahh!" She let out a small screech as she marched out of there, leaving the images to continue chanting by themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile Snow White walked through a grassy meadow, walking up to a magnificent white horse. "Where did you come from?" She asked, giving the horse a sweet smile.

It then lend down, bowing before her with an loyal look in its eyes. Letting out a quiet giggle, Snow White then proceeded to climb on top of the horse back. Then genteelly pulling the reins up slightly, before slamming it down to make the horse go forward as she rode off with it. Completely oblivious to a women running after her with an heavy looking tool bag in her arms.

"Stop, thief!" The women yelled out, before accidently tripping over, face first into the grass below her. She then sat up with an cranky expression across her face. "That's my horse, you bitch!" She called out, before blowing some of her pink fringe from covering her golden honey eyes.

* * *

The queen walked out on the highest balcony of her castle, whispering to her hand mirror. "Find her!" She then threw the mirror out over the balcony. It flew above the world below, over the tallest trees of the forest and over the fairly large lake as it searched for the young maiden with camellia red colored hair.

A moment later it spotted her on a white horse, that was trotting down a long dirt path. Once it got an decent look on her it returned to where the Imperator stood, waiting for it. She then grabbed it as it returned.

"Show me!" She ordered it, before viewing what the mirror had seen. Although once it showed her Snow White strolling along on the white horse...

"ArrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Imperator screamed at the top of her lungs in rage. Before leaning far over the balcony, yelling out. "RAGNAAA!"

The said hunter looked up from the court yard, spotting the Imperator's pissed expression imminently. Not to mention the look of death in her blood red eyes.

The second he looked into those eyes he knew that he was done for. Without a moment to spare, Ragna bolted for it. Running as fast as his legs could take him, running into the thick forest.

The Imperator then threw the mirror towards where Ragna was, it followed him. Spinning faster and faster like a boomerang. Ragna as he was running though, made a horrible mistake... he tripped and accidently rammed into a tree as he tried to gain his footing, he then turned around screaming as he was pinned against the tree. Just as the mirror aimed for his heart, leaving Ragna in eternal darkness.

* * *

**Volume 1 chapter 4: Behind the Mirror**

A/N: And there you go, another cliff hanger... Your welcome! But don't stress, Ragna will be... "Fine" But I'm not spoiling anything... Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed. As always, please leave a review, fav/follow and I'll see you guys in the next one. Until later!


End file.
